The Meaning of hangover
by Chappu
Summary: Three years after Vegnagun, The Gullwings are looking for some fun. Tidus x Yuna Gippal x Rikku Baralai x Paine


author note: well, here's my story. it's my first one so read and review. RikkuXGippal TidusXYuna  
  
The Meaning of "Hangover" 3 years after vegnagun  
  
(Rikku's POV.) I woke up from my wonderful dream of Gippal to a smell I hadn't smelt in a long time. I jumped out of bed and threw on my shirt and skirt, then hopped down from the railing and accidentally landed on one of the chocobos.  
  
"Yeehaw!" This chocobo I named Curvy. I rode him past Barkeep and Darling, into the Elevator, and up onto the bridge.  
  
I could smell it much more now, mmm it smelt so good.  
  
"COOKIES!" I jumped off Curvy and ran up to Yuna. "You baked cookies?!" Tidus was munching on a few joyously, he handed one to Yuna.  
  
"Mmmhmm." Yuna smiled and ate her cookie, then melted into Tidus's lap. "Mmmm I haven't tasted something this good in so long." Tidus kissed her on the top of her head. "You're the best cookie maker ever."  
  
I jumped over to the plate and grabbed one, my hand was immediately burnt.  
  
"Owwie.." I licked my fingers and blew on them, tossing the cookie from one hand to the other. "Ow ow owow owowowowiee."  
  
I blew on the cookie, then shoved it into my mouth before my fingers could take the pain again. Big mistake.  
  
"RUMO CRED!!" "OWIEOWIEOWIE." I ran around frantically in circles until I found some water, I guzzled it down.  
  
"Whew.. " I sat down on the floor, and Brother walked up to me, and bent down so he could yell in my face.  
  
"RIKKU! WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT LANGUAGE!! I'M TELLING POP."  
  
"Oh shut up you freak." I hit him on the head and he whined loudly.  
  
"YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE MISSY."  
  
"Blah. Yunie your cookies are too hot!!" I ran over to her. Paine entered the bridge and looked at me. I was covered in cookie crumbs and a bit wet from the water.  
  
"Um.. heehe." I shook them off while she stood shaking her head at me.  
  
"Oh. Yuna, you baked cookies." Paine walked to the plate. I giggled.. "Hey Paine.."  
  
"What is it Rikku? Better be good or I'm taking respect points away.."  
  
"Oh, nevermind, suit yourself." She glared at me. "What?"  
  
"Nothing!" I began to giggle. She sighed loudly and picked up a cookie.  
  
"Wait .. paine!" Yuna yelled out, but not fast enough as she shoved the cookie in her mouth.  
  
Paine glared at me and picked me up by my shirt.  
  
"Eh.. ehehhe?" I tried to reason with her. "Now wait just a sec, it was all in good fun! Please?!". I closed my eyes and waited for her to pound my head in, but to my surprise I was set down.  
  
"Gotcha.." Paine laughed.  
  
"Hey!! You meanie.." I scrunched up my face until it turned red.  
  
Yunie and Paine laughed at me and I sat down next to them.  
  
"Ever since we fought Vegnagun, Spira's been boring! No parties, no nothing!"  
  
"What about my wedding?" Yuna poked me in the shoulder..  
  
"You're getting married, this soon?!" I jumped up and grabbed her by her hands and spun her around, hopping up and down.  
  
"Yunie's getting married! Yunie's getttiiiing marriiieeed!!"  
  
"Ri.i..i.kk.kk..uu.uu..uu.. slll...oow..w.w..d..o..w..w.n..n.."  
  
"Ehehehe, so when is the wedding, huh?!" I was met with silence. I looked at Tidus, munching on cookies. I ran over to him and punched him in the arm.  
  
"Owh (crumbs spilling out of his mouth), wht ws tht forh yoh punk?" Yuna giggled and poked his cookie filled cheeks.  
  
"You big piggy! When are you two getting married?"  
  
"Oh, (gulp), I'm not sure. Whenever Yuna decides on a place."  
  
"Oooh it's going to be so romantic.." I grabbed him by the cheeks and shook his head back and forth.  
  
"You're done." He wrestled me away and he and Paine grabbed me and put me into my seat.  
  
"Well lets plan it already!!"  
  
Yuna looked over to me. "I still haven't decided. I want a party, but I also want it to be romantic."  
  
"Save the romance for the honeymoon." Paine said.  
  
"Hmm. So what about Luca?" Tidus said right before stuffing another cookie into his mouth.  
  
"Luca! Yes! Luca! Ooh I hear they have the best parties there with lots of drinks and stuff, and we can invite EVERYONE!"  
  
"Good plan." Yuna hopped to her feet, pulling Tidus up with him, who dropped a bunch more cookies that were stuffed into his shirt onto the floor.  
  
"HEY! Yuna! You get your boyfriend to clean up my ship or we go NOWHERE!!"  
  
Yuna laughed and handed Tidus a mop. "Happy cleaning."  
  
"Argh. Cookie messes suck." Tidus mopped the floor, and I annoyed him by pointing out that he 'missed a spot' every few seconds until he decided to shove the mop in my face.  
  
"There, you're all clean! So is the ship!" I grumbled, and Tidus grabbed Yuna and ran down to the hatch.  
  
"Wait for me!"  
  
Two weeks later..  
  
"Yay! Tonight's the big night! Yunie you're getting married." She looked a bit distraught, so I tried to cheer her up with a song.  
  
She laughed and stood up. "Thanks Rikku, I needed that."  
  
"Good! Now go get into your dress!" Yuna nodded and ran off to change. I walked over to Tidus's room, and spied on Wakka giving him some tips..  
  
"Ya, you just gotta play it right, relax, and make sure you don't mess up, you understand?"  
  
"Thanks Wakka."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Tidus was changing into his outfit on the left side of the blitzball entrance in Luca, and Yuna was on the right. I took off to go check on the lights.  
  
After awhile, everyone was let into the stadium. It was dark out, and cold. I could see Gippal in the balcony above me.  
  
"Hey Cid's Girl. You look a bit tired. Up past your bedtime?" I growled and bit my lower lip..  
  
"I have a name, Gippal." I tossed a rock up at him, and he laughed at me.  
  
"You'll always be Cid's girl to me babe. Now come up here and watch the show."  
  
"HAH, ME, sit with YOU?" I growled again and stomped off..  
  
"What, am I too good for you?" I could hear him say just as I got out.  
  
I ran up to the balcony. "What was that?! You think you're too good for me?!" I eyed him down.  
  
"Sure babe. Now come sit on uncle Gippal's lap." He and Baralai laughed at me, I walked up and smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Hey, I like forceful girls." He pulled me onto his lap, and tickled me. I was surprised at how much stronger he was than me.  
  
"Hey let go of me you jerk!!" I struggled, but gave up.  
  
"Nope, you're sitting right here."  
  
Paine walked up behind us and covered my mouth with her hand. "Shh, it's starting."  
  
I looked down at where the blitzball sphere stood, and in the middle they had arranged a large platform, it was so pretty. Golden and Silver streamers fell down on Yunie as she walked up and stood, with Lulu as her bride's maid.  
  
Then tidus began his walk up the platform. Wakka was his best man of course, and the ring bear was Vidina, who was now three years old. They walked up and said their vows, then they kissed for a long time. The lights dimmed and a few streamers exploded, then some fireworks were shot up into the air.  
  
"Oooh! Pretty! Look Paine!!" Gippal pulled me back onto his lap.  
  
"HEY, Let go of me!!" I jumped up and slapped him.  
  
"Ow, fine fine. Go, shoo!" I kinda wished I didn't slap him so hard though...  
  
"Yeeahhaww! It's party time!" I jumped onto one of the poles that led down to support the sphere, and slid down to them. When I landed Yuna gave me a hug, and threw the boquet into the audience. Tobli was there too, he was jittering on about how fantastic of a show this was.  
  
After that, we proceeded down to the party by the docks.  
  
"Lets get some drinks, I've always wanted to try them here."  
  
I was really surprised at Yuna..  
  
"Wow, I didn't know you wanted to party THAT hard Yunie!"  
  
We all ran over to the bar on the third dock.  
  
The barkeeper handed us some menus.  
  
"I'll take a besaid bomber please." Tidus grinned as his bright orange icy drink was brought over.  
  
I looked at the menu and saw a strawberry drink. "Ooh! Strawberry daquiri please!" I took a sip of it and squinted my face. "Mm, that's good."  
  
Yuna looked at me, undecided. "Whatcha gonna get Yunie?"  
  
"I'm not sure.. I've never had alchohol before.." I insisted on her getting the Luca Ice Tea Delight, which when brought over, was a nice pink color, then turned into a maroon/pink swirl.  
  
"These drinks are all so pretty!" I took another swig of mine, and relaxed. I started to feel a bit woozy. "Whoa.. Yuna.. you're spinning!"  
  
Gippal strode over in his casual haughty way.  
  
"H..hi Gippalh."  
  
"Cids Girl, drinking alchohol. Naughty naughty." I swung at him, but missed..  
  
"A bit drunk are we, you swing a lot faster when you're sober."  
  
Paine ordered up a Thunderplains Thrasher, which was a neon red colored drink. I stared at all the drinks, the colors swirled in my eyes. I blinked slowly.  
  
"Hey Yuhnieh.. letss go dance!" I could barely talk.. and I realized that there were four empty glasses sitting in front of me..  
  
"Wowh, I drank that muhsch?" I stood up and toppled over.  
  
"Eheheheheheh. Yuna help meeee." I fell over, Gippal caught me.  
  
"Thanks Gippy."  
  
"Gippy? Since when have you used THAT nickname for me?"  
  
"Since I wasdrunk.." my speech started to blend together..  
  
"I'm so wahsted.."  
  
Yuna began to feel it too. "Yeah. Lets go dance." She kissed Tidus, and they both fell over onto the floor of the dock. "Sounndhs good to me."  
  
"You twoh make out, me'n Gippul re gonna dance."  
  
Yuna started to giggle madly, and Paine sat holding onto the table so she didn't topple out of her seat.  
  
Gippal looked at me awkwardly and danced with me, trying to keep me from falling over.  
  
"Whehehe! I feel so godododod.. dance witfh me Gippulhlululul.." I attempted to dance but failed. The pungent smell of alchohol filled the air, the music began to get louder and louder. I jumped forward when I realized I was laying on the speaker..  
  
Meanwhile over back at the Bar..  
  
Paine had met up with Baralai, who was too drunk off his butt.. they talked, and she was having a great time.  
  
(Baralai's POV)  
  
"Heeeyhy Paine, howshit goin?" I seriously feel like I'm going to puke. There's Paine.. gotta act natural..  
  
"I'm fine, how're you Baralai."  
Damn right you're fine.. whoa.. loss of morality there..  
  
"I'm baralai, how fine are you?" Paine giggled for the first time in awhile..  
  
"Er, I mean. I'm good. Good." Oh man I'm blowing it..  
  
"Why don't you sit Baralai, the two that previously occupied the seats next to me are presently occupied with making on on the floor." she motioned to them..  
  
"Hahah, funny." Okay, you're doing good Baralai, now ask her to dance..  
  
"So.. what're you up to?"  
  
"Nothing.. uh.. er.. I mean.. Paine.."  
  
"Um.. yeah?" Go on Baralai.. do it.. ask her to dance.  
  
"Would you.. like to.. possibehly.. if it isn't any trooble.."  
  
"Baralai, spit it out." What? Does my breath smell?  
  
"Spit whaht out?"  
  
"Nevermind. Say whatyure ghonna say."  
  
Okay, you've got it.. just tell her.. "Paine, wouldhcu like to dansehne?"  
  
"Why didn't yoojush ask?"  
  
"I didn't wanhht toh."  
  
"Hheheh, okay Baralaih. Lets go dance."  
Oh yeah. Who's good? Baralai is.  
  
"Okahh hahhhhhhhy."  
I'm drunk off my ass..  
  
(noone's POV)  
  
Baralai and Paine danced, while Yuna and Tidus made out on the floor of the dock. Gippal attempted to dance with Rikku, but to end only in catastrophic failure. Just as they were about to kiss, Rikku passed out on the floor. Gippal took her to the cabin of the airship, gave her a kiss goodnight, and left. Tidus and Yuna fell asleep on the ground, and Paine and Baralai wandered around Luca..  
  
Somewhere on the Mi'hen Highroad.. "Phaneh?"  
  
"Yeahhs Baralai?"  
  
"Thanksh for dancing with me tonifhte.."  
  
"Sure Baralai."  
Okay Baralai, you can do it.. kiss her..  
  
"Paine, I was wodnerhsing.. "  
  
Before Baralai could finish, Paine planted a kiss on his lips, and in his shocked state, he ... well.. .. he passed out. Paine wandered back to the hover attendant and picked him up. Brother (the designated airship driver) was drunk, so Buddy took over. Tidus and Yuna were brought into the cabin of the ship, along with Rikku, Baralai, and Paine..  
  
Gippal returned to Djose, and Buddy parked the airship at Besaid, retiring for the night. Brother was put into a jail cell for "disturbing the peace" in Bevelle (no idea how he got there), and was bailed out by Buddy early in the morning.  
  
Yuna woke up startled, her tongue was presently in Tidus's ear.  
  
"Ew. Yuck, ear!" She stood up and fell over on the floor of the cabin.  
  
"What's gotten into me?" she thought. She attempted to stand back up, but her legs just gave out again. Her headache kicked in.  
  
"Owww, my head." Barkeep wandered up top, and put her back in the bunk she was nearest to.  
  
"Mish Yoona, you shtay here untilsh we getsh yoush some ashprin."  
  
"Oowwkay. I'm just going to go back to sleep."  
  
Tidus woke up a few minutes after Yuna had laid down. "Yuuunaaa?"  
  
"Am I dead again? I feel so bad.."  
  
"No.. thankfully you just have a hangover, it was a rough night."  
  
"Ohh.. . . what happened... and why is my ear wet..?"  
  
"A little bit too much to drink." Yuna giggled and stumbled her way across the floor to his bunk. She laid down next to him, and they cuddled up together. Before they could fall asleep, they heard Rikku giggle.  
  
"Mmh. Hehe, stop it Gippal!"  
  
Tidus and Yuna looked over to her, but she was sound asleep.  
  
"Ooh don't touch me there you sicko. Oooh!"  
  
Tidus and Yuna began to laugh, kissed, then feel into a deep, well deserved afterwedding sleep.  
  
the end. more to come soon, once I get some inspiration. please read and review. if you want to get in touch with me, my email is wretched@zarcasm.com. 


End file.
